


Impatience

by purplecelery



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a cock slut, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentions of George Washington - Freeform, Mentions of Marquis de Lafayette, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some modern language, baby girl fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton fuck, that's all there is to it </p>
<p>I didn't put one sex act that happens in the tags because I want it to be a (hopefully) happy surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

Alex’s breath was hot on his chest where he had opened his shirt and thrown away his cravat. A whine escaped Laurens’ lips as Hamilton continue to lightly touch his skin, occasionally flicking his tongue, barely making contact with his chest, his throat his ear. Laurens rolled his hips onto Hamilton’s, urging him for more than this teasing. He could feel Hamilton’s cocky smile pressed against him as he whispered, his voice rough, making him want to shove Alex to his knees and press his cock into his mouth right there and then, “Impatient tonight? And all that time I had to coax _you_ to follow me away from camp.”

 

“Alex, considering it’s been a year since you first took me, I don’t need much coaxing anymore. Just get on your knees.” Hamilton looked up at him, eyebrow quirked in his damnable way, and kissed him, John’s mouth immediately falling open, as Hamilton’s tongue sought entrance to his mouth and his fingers another. Alex lost track of the buttons as he rolled against Laurens, pushing him against a tree. As soon as Laurens felt the bark he pulled Hamilton’s hair back, looked him in the eye, brooking no response, “Down.”

 

Hamilton immediately sank to his knees, and began mouthing against the cloth barely containing Laurens cock, as he unfastened the last remaining buttons. Tugging again at Hamilton’s hair he was rewarded with a moan ripped from the throat of his friend, which he reciprocated by quickly freeing his cock and swallowing him down. He took care to wrap his tongue around the length of him as he moved back up to his head where he began to tease his slit. Lauren’s head fell back and felt the bark scrape his scalp as his moaned from how good Alexander’s mouth felt around him.

 

“Not tonight,” Laurens could hear how rough his voice sounded, and Alex looked up at him with his large brown eyes and long lashes. Pulling on his hair yet again he commanded “Open your mouth Alex,” he could see the twinkle in Alex’s eye as he dropped open his mouth, ready to take him. Laurens started rolling his hips into him slowly, craving Hamilton all the more as he dragged his nails into his ass to find purchase. All day Hamilton had been hunched over his desk, Laurens had been in and out running errands and each time he saw Hamilton he wanted to take him, but Washington, and all the other men were omnipresent. “Mmmm” Hamilton hummed around his cock and Laurens couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips. “Alex, your mouth is so good baby girl. If only Washington knew how good…” There was a position in France Laurens was putting him up for. “Baby girl you would do so good in Paris, we’d do well there together. Maybe even the Marquis would come.”

 

Hamilton moaned each time he called him baby girl, and Lauren’s hips rolled faster and harder into his mouth, as his hips started to stutter, he yanked Hamilton off him by his hair, “sit still baby.” Laurens took himself in his hand, and started stroking himself as he watched Alexander’s eyes blow up. He loved this, loved watching Laurens as he touched himself. And, whether consciously or not, Hamilton licked his lips slowly and Laurens couldn’t fight it as he came on Alexander’s face. As soon as he came down though he turned back to Hamilton, eyes wildfire. He kneeled in front of Hamilton, where he remained, unmoved, and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

  
“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against his lips and then let his tongue move against him, just as lightly as Hamilton had against him at the beginning of the evening. Hamilton growled in the base of his throat. “Is this not hard enough for you?” Laurens ran his tongue across his check, licking himself up off Alexander’s face, and running a hand down to his unattended cock. “Thank you for not touching yourself before, I know how hard it is for you to control yourself.” Hamilton outright groaned at his words has hand hovered above him, on the precipice of friction. As Lauren’s licked the last traces of himself off Hamilton’s face he began to stroke Hamilton languidly until Alex could no longer control himself and bit at Laurens’ throat, moaning into him that he needed more. Laurens picked up speed, spreading Hamilton’s precome along his cock as he move against him. He wrapped his other arm around Hamilton’s torso as he began to shake, no longer able to support himself, jerking up into Laurens’ hand with his head against his shoulder, until he came with a cry. 


End file.
